Erfüllung einer Sehnsucht
by Catwiesel0807
Summary: Sieben Jahre ist es nun her, dass Harry Potter den dunklen Lord besiegt hat. Sieben Jahre in denen zwei Menschen sich ständig in den Gedanken hatten und sehnsuchtsvoll vermissten. Hermine Granger hat gerade ihren Meister in Tränkekunde absolviert und Severus Snape unterrichtet ab dem kommenden Jahr komplett VgddK in Hogwarts. Ob sich ihre Wege bald kreuzen werden, steht noch in den


_**Autor: Catwiesel0807**_

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Severus Snape/Hermine Granger (SS/HG)**

**Weitere Pairings: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Marie Weasley (OC) und Draco Malfoy/Sara Williams (OC)**

**Inhalt: Sieben Jahre ist es nun her, dass Harry Potter den dunklen Lord besiegt hat. Sieben Jahre in denen zwei Menschen sich ständig in den Gedanken hatten und sehnsuchtsvoll vermissten. Hermine Granger hat gerade ihren Meister in Tränkekunde absolviert und Severus Snape unterrichtet ab dem kommenden Jahr komplett VgddK in Hogwarts. Ob sich ihre Wege bald kreuzen werden, steht noch in den Sternen**

**Prolog**

Oh wie ich diese Fantasiewelt und ihre verschiedenen Orte, Personen und Wesen liebe!

DANKE J. K. Rowling!

Ich habe die Bücher regelrecht verschlungen und lese sie auch immer wieder gerne.

Die Filme sind ebenfalls sehr hoch im Kurs bei mir *I love it*

Ich verdiene mit meinen Worten kein Geld.

Die Charakteren gehören mir nicht, sondern entstammen alle der Feder von Joanne K. Rowling, denn ich habe sie mir nur für meine Fantasie ausgeliehen und gebe sie auch hoffentlich unbeschadet wieder zurück.

Sie sind ab und an ein wenig OCC!

Aber sonst würde es ja nicht so funktionieren wie ich es für meine FF brauche (Hoffe diese Tatsache wird sich nicht negativ ausüben ^^)

Zwei Charaktere sind gänzlich aus meiner Feder entsprungen (Marie Thomkins und Sara Williams), falls diese mit realen oder anderen fiktiven Personen Ähnlichkeiten haben sollten, wird die ein Zufall sein.

**Kapitel 1 – Personenbeschreibung**

Ich liste nicht die Vergangenheit auf, denn die sollte ja bei „fast" allen der bekannten Charaktere bekannt sein. Es gibt hier nur einige „Fakten" die Erklärungen kommen innerhalb der FF =)

**Hermine Granger**

Hermine ist nun 26 Jahre alt und hat in Frankreich ihren Meister in Tränkekunde gemacht. Sie hat sich nach der Endschlacht aus ihrem bisherigen Leben zurück gezogen, da sie nicht mehr mit allem zurecht gekommen war. Nun steht eine Veränderung in ihrem Leben an, welche alles verändern könnte, denn Professor McGonagall, ihres Zeichens aktuelle Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, hat ihr eine Stelle als Lehrerin angeboten.

**Severus Snape**

Severus ist mittlerweile 45 Jahre alt und immer noch Lehrer auf Hogwarts. Er unterrichtet dort gemeinsam mit Horace Slughorn Zaubertränke, aber auch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist unter seiner Leitung, was für ihn zu einer enormen Belastung geworden ist. Er macht sich oft Gedanken, über vergangene Dinge und ganz besonders um die Situation, welche nach dem Biss von Nagini entstand.

**Harry Potter**

Harry ist 25 Jahre alt und hat seine Ausbildung zum Auror abgeschlossen und arbeitet nun an der Seite seines besten Freundes Ron, welcher ebenfalls Auror wurde. Er ist mit Ginny Weasley, der Schwester von Ron, seit einigen Jahren verheiratet.

**Ginevra „Ginny" Weasley**

Sie ist 24 Jahre alt und arbeitet im Ministerium, an der Seite ihres Vaters. Mit Harry Potter ist sie glücklich verheiratet und lebt mit ihm im Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf, welches Harry damals von seinem Paten Sirius Black „vererbt" bekam.

**Ronald „Ron" Weasley**

Er ist genau wie Harry 25 Jahre alt. Sein Glück hat er bei Marie Thomkins gefunden, welche mit ihm und Harry als Auror tätig ist und heiratete sie vor 2 Jahren.

**Marie Weasley geb. Thomkins**

Marie ist 27 Jahre alt und arbeitet mit Harry und Ron als Aurorin. Sie ist in Frankreich aufgewachsen, als Tochter einer Hexe und eines Muggels. Nachdem sie an der Zaubererschule Beauxbatons ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte, zog es sie nach England, wo sie sich auch gleich in die Ausbildung zur Aurorin stürzte. Durch diese Tätigkeit lernte sie Ron auch näher kennen, da sie mit ihm gemeinsam einen „Undercover"-Auftrag erledigen musste. Nachdem dieser beendet war, wurde schnell klar, dass die beiden mehr als nur Kollegen sind und vor 2 Jahren gaben sie sich das Ja-Wort.

**Draco Malfoy**

Draco ist nun 25 Jahre alt und seit gut zwei Jahren Lehrer für Sport und Flugkunst. Diesen Posten hat er von Professor Hooch übernommen, da sie in den Ruhestand ging. An seiner Seite ist seine Verlobte Sara Williams, welche kurz vor der Geburt des ersten gemeinsamen Kindes steht.

**Sara Malfoy geb. Williams**

Sara Williams ist 25 Jahre alt und stammt gebürtig aus Amerika. Als Hexe ging sie in eine sehr alte und bekannte Schule in der nähe von der Schule beschloss sie sich Zauberkunst zu studieren und hat das Studium mit Bravur abgeschlossen. Sie hat Draco während eines Urlaubsaufenthalts in London kennengelernt. Draco hatte sie in der Winkelgasse umgerannt, als er ein wenig zu schnell um die Ecke gebogen war. Für beide war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick und so wurde aus einen stürmischen Unfall eine stürmische Liebe, welche nur durch die Geburt des gemeinsamen Kindes noch gekrönt werden konnte.

**Kapitel 2 - Erinnerungen an vergangene Tage**

Es sind nun sieben Jahre vergangen, seit Harry Potter den dunklen Lord besiegt hatte und wie in jedem darauffolgenden Jahr, werden alle von Professor McGonagall zu einem Fest eingeladen die den Krieg überlebt haben.

Wie in jedem Jahr zuvor, will sich Hermine Granger, Kriegsheldin und beste Freundin von Harry Potter, vor dem Fest drücken, da sie _**IHM**_ nicht begegnen möchte.

_**IHM**_ dem sie damals das Leben gerettet hatte.

Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Tränkemeister und Lehrer von Hogwarts, welche abwertend oft „Fledermaus aus den Kerkern" betitelt wird, da sich sein Umhang wie Flügel wölben, wenn er von dannen rauscht.

Genau _**IHM**_, den sie schon lange vor der großen Schlacht, viele Gefühle entgegen brachte, welche er nie erwidern würde.

Damals während des Kriegs, sendete sie mit ihrem Patronus eine Nachricht ins St. Mungo Krankenhaus (St.-Mungo-Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen), dass er hier in der heulenden Hütte liegt und noch lebte.

Dies geschah nachdem Harry mit Ron schon wieder aus dem Raum verschwunden war, sie noch kurz bei ihm geblieben war und dann einen schwachen Puls bemerkte.

Nachdem der Krieg beendet war, hörte sie nur noch, dass er überlebt hatte, damit war dieses Thema für sie erledigt und sie machte sich daran ihr eigenes Leben nun zu leben.

Sie zog sich zurück und fand keinen richtigen Anschluss an das Leben, was sie dann dazu bewog auszuwandern.

Ihr neues Leben begann sie in Frankreich, wo sie nun auch ein Studium in der Fachrichtung Tränkekunde startete, welches sie mit Auszeichnung abschloss und sich nun Tränkemeisterin nennen konnte.

Als sie heute ihre Post entgegennahm, hielt sie zwei Briefe in der Hand, welche beide aus Hogwarts kamen und es war mal wieder so weit.

Der erste Brief enthielt eine Einladung zu dem Fest auf Hogwarts und ohne diesen auch nur zu öffnen, flog dieser auch sofort in den Kamin.

Nun sah sie sich den zweiten Brief genauer an und erkannte, dass dieser um einiges offizieller gestaltet war und nicht so einfach in den Kamin zu werfen war.

Sie öffnete ihn, realisierte aber erst nach mehrmaligen durchlesen, dass ihr von Professor McGonagall eine Stelle als Lehrerin auf Hogwarts angeboten wurde.

Hermine hatte all die Jahre über zu niemanden richtigen Kontakt aus ihrer Schulzeit, da es für sie nicht einfach war, alles zu verarbeiten und sie die Ruhe bevorzugte.

Den einzigen Kontakt, den sie regelmäßig pflegte war der zu ihren Eltern, die dadurch auch zu ihren Informanten wurden, was denn so alles in der Magischen Welt Englands geschah.

Durch ihre Eltern erfuhr sie, dass Harry und Ginny circa ein Jahr nach dem Fall Voldemorts geheiratet haben und eine Familie gegründet hatten.

Sie haben einen Jungen bekommen, der den Namen Sirius James hatte und ein Ebenbild seines Vaters war, nur mit dem feinen Unterschied, dass seine Haare eher Rot-Braun waren, als schwarz.

Ron, mit dem sie nur einige Wochen nach dem Krieg zusammen war, hatte seine große Liebe mit Marie, einer Aurorin gefunden und mit der er seit zwei Jahren verheiratet war.

Dann gab es da auch noch Draco Malfoy, welcher zu Schulzeiten ein „Feind" des Goldenen Trios war und dann nach dem Krieg zu einem guten Freund wurde.

Er verliebte sich damals in eine amerikanische Studentin, welche während des Studiums von Amerika nach England wechselte, um mit ihm eine Beziehung zu führen.

Soweit Hermine wusste, war er nun Lehrer in Hogwarts und seine Verlobte ist hochschwanger.

Ein weiterer Kriegsheld, der zu ihrem Freundeskreis gehörte, ist Neville Longbottom, welcher als Lehrer für Kräuterkunde den Posten von Professor Sprout übernommen hat.

An seiner Seite lebte Luna Lovegood, welche die Zentrale für die Produktion des „Glitterers" auf Hogwarts verlegt hat und mit der er seit 4 Jahren verheiratet ist und eine sehr innige und liebevolle Beziehung führt.

Zu all diesen Ereignissen im Leben ihrer Freunde, hatte sie Einladungen erhalten, welche sie nie persönlich besucht hatte.

Ihre Freunde haben sich nach den ersten Niederschlägen wohl damit abgefunden, denn seit gut zwei Jahren, um genauer zu sagen seit der Hochzeit von Ron, erhielt sie keine Einladungen mehr.

Nun legte sie den Brief auf den Tisch und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Wohnzimmer auf die Couch und machte sich daran, zu überlegen was sie nun unternehmen sollte.

Es war schon sehr verlockend dieses Angebot für den Lehrerposten, doch welche Stelle sollte sie antreten?

Muggelkunde? Ja sie war die Tochter zweier Muggel, dennoch würde sie dieses Fach ungern unterrichten, nur weil sie muggelstämmig ist.

Zaubertränke? Das würde ihr wohl eher liegen, da sie ihren Meister in Tränkekunde gemacht hatte, aber war dies nicht der Bereich von Severus Snape?

Und schon wieder waren ihre Gedanken bei ihm angelangt.

Sie entschied sich dafür, dass sie sich heute keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen sollte, sondern am besten Schlafen gehen.

Lange lag sie noch grübelnd im Bett und schlief irgendwann nach Mitternacht ein.

_**Zur gleichen Zeit in den Kerkern von Howarts**_

„Minerva, was möchtest du zu so später Stunde?", fragte Severus gereizt.

„Ich wollte dich nur darum bitten, dass du dieses Jahr ein bisschen mehr Zeit auf dem Fest verbringen solltest und dich nicht wieder nach einer halben Stunde davonzustehlen. Ich weiß dass du Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley immer noch nicht so gut leiden kannst, aber du bist genauso wie sie ein Kriegsheld und all die anderen die ich eingeladen habe!", erklärte ihm die Direktorin.

_Aber __**SIE**__ fehlt! Jedes Jahr werde ich aufs neue enttäuscht, weil __**SIE**__ nicht kommt! __**SIE**__ die mir das Leben gerettet hat! __**SIE**__ die ich so sehr vermisse! _schrie er ihr in Gedanken entgegen, sagte dann aber nur: „Ich werde so lange auf diesem sogenannten Fest bleiben, wie es mir beliebt, Schulleiterin! Und damit Basta!"

Minerva wusste, dass sie von ihm nicht mehr verlangen konnte und beließ es nun auch dabei.

Als sie gerade nach der Türklinke greifen wollte, wurde sie noch einmal von ihm angesprochen.

„Minerva, hast du eigentlich jemanden gefunden, welcher ab dem nächsten Schuljahr Zaubertränke übernehmen wird? Es wird mir langsam wirklich zu viel, diese Doppelbelastung mit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und dann noch den Teilbereich Zaubertränke den ich von Horace übernommen habe!"

„Severus, dass wird sich alles bei dem Fest zeigen. Daher ist es für dich doch von Vorteil dort ein wenig länger zu verweilen. Ob es eine Neubesetzung für Zaubertränke gibt, wird sich dann ergeben oder auch nicht!", sagte die Schulleiterin und machte sich nun auf den Weg in ihr eigenes Büro.

Severus blickte ihr ein wenig verwundert hinterher und dachte sich _Das hast du doch geplant, damit ich ja länger auf diesem Fest bleib! Du wirst genauso wie Dumbledore, immer geheimnisvoll_

Er setzte sich auf seine Couch und wie von Zauberhand, flogen seine Gedanken wieder in _**IHRE**_ Richtung.

Hermine Granger, kleine Know-it-all von Gryffindor, ihres Zeichens Teil des Goldenen Trios und seine Lebensretterin.

Als er nun die Augen schloss, sah er sie vor sich.

Braune lockige Haare, die nun eher wild um ihren Kopf wehten, haselnussbraune Augen, die von Tränen gefüllt waren und ein leichtes Lächeln, welches ihn tief berührte.

Es war kein Lächeln, welches er öfter bei ihr beobachtete, wenn sie mit ihren Freunden zusammen war, dennoch war es ein Lächeln das nur für ihm bestimmt war.

Ob es dieses Lächeln wirklich gab, wusste er bis heute nicht mit Sicherheit, da es während des Krieges war, als sie ihm dieses schenkte.

Es war um genauer zu sein in der heulenden Hütte, nachdem er von Nagini, der Schlange von Lord Voldemort, gebissen wurde und dann sterbend auf dem Boden lag.

Das Goldene Trio kam zu ihm und er gab ihnen seine Erinnerungen und hatte dann schon mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen.

Potter und Weasley waren schon davon geeilt, als er merkte dass sie noch bei ihm war und ihn beobachtete.

Sie fühlte seinen Puls, schaute ihn durch ihre sonst so schönen Augen traurig entgegen und dann bildete sich ein scheues Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, als sie einen Puls fühlte.

Er konnte damals leise Worte von ihr vernehmen.

_„Professor Snape! Professor …Severus halte durch! Bitte nicht einschlafen! Ich werde Hilfe holen, aber bitte bleiben sie bei mir!"_

Dies waren die Worte, welche ihn seit damals ständig begleiteten und es war ihm egal, ob er sich nun das Lächeln von ihr eingebildet hatte oder nicht, denn die Worte sprachen ihre eigene „Sprache".

Er schleppte sich nun in sein Schlafzimmer und nahm dann wie in letzter Zeit öfters, von seinem Traumlos-Schlaftrank und war dann auch kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

**Kapitel 3 - Das Fest beginnt**

_Kurz vor den Sommerferien (~ Anfang Juli)_

In 2 Tagen soll dieses Fest stattfinden und Hermine war sich noch immer nicht sicher, was sie nun machen will.

Sollte sie diese Stelle annehmen oder sollte sie es ausschlagen?

Vor einer Woche bekam sie erneut einen Brief von McGonagall erhalten, in diesem stand:

_**Sehr geehrte Hermine,**_

_**ich schicke Ihnen auf diesem Wege, nochmals eine Einladung zu dem alljährlichen Fest für alle Überlebenden des Krieges.**_

_**Des weiteren würde ich mich auch sehr freuen, wenn Sie den von mir angebotenen Posten als neue Lehrerin auf Hogwarts annehmen würden.**_

_**Wenn sie in einer Woche zu diesem Fest kommen, können wir vorher noch über diese Angelegenheit reden.**_

_**Mit freundlichen Grüßen**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**_

_**P.S.: Ich glaube, dass wir uns ab heute duzen können!**_

Gestern erreichte sie ihre alte Heimat, da sie sich erhoffte hier in England auf Antworten zu stoßen.

Sie zog Vorübergehend wieder bei ihren Eltern ein, welche total aus dem Häuschen waren, da ihr geliebte Tochter nun wieder da war und diese rieten ihr auch, dass sie dieses Angebot annehmen sollte.

Ihren Freunden wiederum hatte sie nicht mitgeteilt, dass sie wieder da sei, da sie nicht wusste wie sie reagieren würden.

_Wie würdest du reagieren, wenn sich jahrelang eine Person nicht bei dir meldet und dann auf einmal aus heiterem Himmel bekommst du eine Nachricht? _dachte sie bei sich.

„Hermine?", rief ihre Mutter von unten.

Hermine kam die Treppe herunter, fand ihre Eltern im Wohnzimmer, auf der Couch sitzen und setzte sich ihnen gegenüber in den Sessel.

„Ich finde echt, dass du dieses Angebot annehmen solltest, Liebling! Lehrerin auf Hogwarts, Mine! Das ist doch etwas!", sagte nun ihr Vater.

Hermine war gerade in Gedanken und schaute ihre Eltern erstaunt an.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht! Es ist alles ein wenig viel und eine große Verantwortung noch dazu!", sagte sie an ihre Eltern gewandt und fügte dann noch hinzu: „Aber ich werde jetzt ein bisschen durch die Stadt gehen und noch einige Sachen besorgen! Ich bin so in 2 bis 3 Stunden wieder da!"

_**2 Tage später**_

Heute ist der Tag der Tage.

Severus stand vor seinem Kleiderschrank und wusste nicht, was er anziehen sollte.

Nach ca. 30 Minuten, in denen er alle Kombinationen die sein Kleiderschrank zu lies getestet hatte, entschied er sich für eine schlichte schwarze Stoffhose und ein einfaches schwarzes Hemd.

Seit einigen Jahren, hatte er seinen Gehrock nicht mehr angehabt und er bereute keinen einzigen Tag seit dem, denn dieser war eine Qual.

Er fragte sich überhaupt, warum er diesen immer getragen hatte und dann auch noch im Sommer, wenn es brütend heiß war.

Über seinem Kopf hörte er es hastig herum wuseln und er wusste sofort warum.

Die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Fest wurden noch erledigt und einige der Gäste, die über Nacht im Schloss bleiben würden waren angekommen.

Darunter waren Harry Potter und seine Familie, genauso wie Weasley und dessen Frau.

Auch einige ehemalige Lehrer waren unter den Gästen, darunter Pomona Sprout, Rolanda Hooch und Horace Slughorn, welcher in diesem Jahr in Rente gehen wird.

Sein Patensohn Draco, war heute morgen mit seiner Verlobten Sara aus dem St. Mungo zurückgekehrt.

Denn vor 6 Tagen kam ihr gemeinsamer Sohn Damien Lucius auf die Welt und durfte nun mit seinen Eltern nach Hause.

Severus wird wie bei Draco selbst, auch der Patenonkel des kleinen Jungen werden.

Nur wie jedes Jahr fehlte eine bestimmte Person, welche er von Jahr zu Jahr vermisste und so sehnsüchtig erwartet.

Er glaubte nicht mehr daran, dass sie noch auftauchen würde, aber ein kleiner Rest an Hoffnung konnte sich nicht einmal ein Severus Snape verwehren.

Die letzte Information, die Severus über Hermine in Erfahrung gebracht hatte war, dass sie ins Ausland gegangen sei um dort zu studieren.

Draco hatte ihm dies erzählt und erwähnte auch noch, dass nur ihre Eltern wüssten, wo Hermine hingegangen sei, aber auch nicht den Grund dafür wüssten.

_Warum kommt sie nicht? Wieso lässt sie ihre Freunde im Stich? _fragte er sich nicht zum ersten mal.

Er zog sich nun an und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, wo in ein paar Minuten die Feier beginnen soll.

_**Zur gleichen Zeit im Büro der Schulleiterin**_

„Wollen Sie einen Tee?", fragte die Direktorin die Person ihr gegenüber, welche dankend ablehnte.

Hinter der Direktorin winkte Albus Dumbledore dem Gast fröhlich zu und lutschte ein Zitronensäure-Bonbon.

„Okay! Es freut mich die wieder zusehen! Sie haben sich kaum verändert in den letzten Jahren!", sagte sie an die Person vor ihrem Schreibtisch gewandt.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Minerva! Auch wenn es mich doch einiges an Überwindung gekostet hat hier herzukommen, da ich doch lieber die Ruhe bevorzuge!", sagte Hermine frei heraus.

§Ja das verstehe ich, aber da Sie nun einmal hier sind, gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass ich vor mir eine neue Lehrerin auf Hogwarts sitzen habe?", fragte Minerva.

„Ich nehme das Angebot erst an, wenn ich genau weiß, welches Fach ich unterrichten soll!", sagte Hermine.

„Ich biete Ihnen den Posten als Zaubertränke-Lehrerin an, Hermine. Da ich von Ihrem Studium wusste, was mir von einem alten Freund und ehemaligen Professor von Ihnen zugetragen wurde. Sie kennen doch Professor Cheautres?", lies Minerva wissen.

Hermine konnte nur noch nicken, da sie nicht darauf vorbereitet war, dass McGonagall von ihrem Studium wusste.

Hermine benötigte einige Sekunden um sich zu fangen, ehe sie fragte: „Aber ist das nicht der Posten von Professor Snape? Ich glaube nicht, dass er erfreut wäre, wenn ich ihm diesen streitig machen würde!"

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Das war er bis heute! Nun wird er sich voll und ganz Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste widmen. Und dadurch kann nun auch Horace Slughorn in seinen ersehnten Ruhestand gehen, da er bis gestern Zaubertränke mit Severus geteilt unterrichtet hatte. Für Severus wurde es mit der Zeit eine große Belastung, aber er musste es eben durchziehen!"

„So meine Liebe, ich muss mich nun sputen und hinunter in die Halle gehen. Ich hoffe sie werden auch gleich kommen, denn sie werden schon sehnsüchtig erwartet!", sagte die Direktorin zwinkernd und verließ ihr Büro.

„Miss Granger, ich werde mich nun auch nach unten begeben. Wenn sie wollen, können sie sich aus der Schatulle auf Minervas Tisch ein Bonbon oder eine andere Süßigkeit herausnehmen. Minerva hat in letzter Zeit so eine Leidenschaft für Süßigkeiten entwickelt. Bis gleich!", sagte Albus Dumbledore und war schon aus seinem Bild verschwunden.

Hermine entschied sich dafür, dass es wohl auch an der Zeit für sie war, hinunter in die Halle zu gehen, aber vorher wollte sie sich noch umziehen.

_**In der großen Halle**_

Severus stand an die Wand gelehnt und unterhielt sich mit Draco und dessen Verlobte, als Minerva durch die Flügeltür schritt und auf den Lehrertisch zuging.

Als sie dort stehen blieb, schwenkte sie kurz ihren Zauberstab und ein großes Portrait erschien an der Wand hinter dem Lehrertisch, auf dem ein freudig grinsender Albus Dumbledore zu sehen war.

Mit einem weiteren Schwenker, erschien ein Rednerpult, an welches sie sich auch gleich stellte.

„Sehr geehrte Schüler, Kollegen und Gäste, heute ist es wieder einmal so weit. Das Ende des Krieges jährt sich zum siebten Mal und dies wollen wir feiern. Die Überlebenden des Krieges, als auch unsere Kriegshelden sind heute erneut unserer Einladung gefolgt. Ich heiße euch alle herzlich willkommen!", begann sie und als sie geendet hatte, brach Applaus los.

„Ehe wir zu dem lustigen Teil übergehen, habe ich noch einige Neuigkeiten zu verkünden, die das kommende Schuljahr betreffen werden. Professor Meyer wird in den Ruhestand gehen und Professor Stone", ein kleiner untersetzter Zauberer mit blonden fahlen Haaren erhob sich, „wird im neuen Jahr das Fach Muggelkunde unterrichten. Da Professor Slughorn ebenfalls in den Ruhestand gehen wird und Professor Snape Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernimmt, habe ich einen neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke gesucht und heute die Zusage erhalten. Es ist mir eine große Freude ...", weiter kam die Direktorin nicht, denn genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und jemand schritt in die Halle.

„Ahh, sehr gutes Timing. Ich begrüße unsere neue Lehrerin für Zaubertränke. Professor Hermine Granger!", als die Direktorin ihre Rede somit beendete, schwoll ein Getöse an und überall wurde laut applaudiert.

Hier und dort hörte man „_Ah_", „_Oh"_ oder „_Wow"_.

Severus dachte erst, er habe sich das nur eingebildet und sein Gehirn spiele ihm einen Streich.

Doch als er Draco anschaute, der neben ihm stand, wusste er hatte richtig gehört.

Hermine Granger war nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt als Lehrerin und dann auch noch in seinem alten Fach, was ihn ein wenig Stolz machte.

Er streckte sich und verrenkte sich fast den Hals, um einen Blick auf Hermine zu werfen, was aber unmöglich zu sein schien, da sie eine riesige Traube um sie gescharrt hatte.

**Kapitel 4 – Die Ländereien**

Hermine fühlte sich sehr unwohl, denn jeder im Raum dachte wohl, es sei an der Zeit sie in den Arm zu nehmen oder mit irgendetwas mit ihr zu reden.

Da erblickte sie ihre besten Freunde, Harry und Ron, die vor dem Lehrertisch standen und in ihre Richtung blickten.

Sie setzte sich in Bewegung, bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmassen auf die beiden zu und erblickte dann auch Ginny neben Harry.

Als sie bei ihnen ankam, wurde sie ohne mit vielen Fragen gelöchert zu werden, von jedem in eine feste und innige Umarmung gezogen.

„Wir reden später, okay?", flüsterte ihr Ginny ins Ohr, als diese sie umarmte.

Hermine nickte nur und war sehr froh, dass sie nicht sofort Rede und Antwort stehen musste.

Als sie sich von ihr gelöst hatte, blickte sie sich in der großen Halle um, ob sie _**IHN**_ irgendwo erblicken konnte, doch er schien nicht da zu sein oder er verstecke sich vor ihr, damit er seine Ruhe hatte.

Severus hingegen musste einige Minuten warten, ehe er einen flüchtigen Blick auf sie werfen konnte und was er dann sah, raubte ihm den Atem und rührte sein Herz auf eine Weise, die er vorher noch nie erlebt hatte.

Dort stand sie bei ihren Freunden, in einem enganliegenden, knielangen Marine blauen Kleid, dass nicht nur der Farbe ihrer Augen, sondern auch ihrer Haarfarbe schmeichelte, welche ihr wallend bis zu den Hüfte reichten.

Sie sah einfach wunderschön aus!

So als würde sie seinen Blick spüren, drehte sie sich leicht zur Seite und blickte sie direkt in seine Richtung.

Dennoch schien sie ihn nicht zu sehen, was ihn ein wenig verwunderte, bis ihm auffiel, dass er vor einigen Sekunden einen Ignorierzauber auf sich selbst gelegt hatte, damit niemand sehen konnte, dass er sie beobachtete bzw. musterte.

Hermine spürte Blicke auf sich, blickte sich um, konnte aber niemanden ausmachen, der sie anblickte.

Sie ging nun an den Lehrertisch zu, von welchem ihr Hagrids zugewunken hatte und wurde dann sofort freudestrahlend von ihm in die Arme gezogen.

„Ich wusst, dass du wieder kommen würdest, ne Mine?! Ich freu mich, dich wieder öfter bei mir in der Hütte zum Tee zu sehen und Fang natürlich auch. Die andren Professoren, freun sich auch!", sagte er und drückte sie noch einmal fest.

Ganz unsicher machte sich Hermine wieder in die Richtung zu ihren Freunden und als sie dort angekommen war, sagte sie: „Ich werde ein wenig an die frische Luft gehen, es ist mir ein bisschen zu viel gerade. Ich bin bald wieder da, also macht euch keine Sorgen. Wir sehen uns später!"

Sie zauberte sich ihre Strickjacke her, welche sie sich auch gleich überzog, ehe sie sich auf den Weg durch die tanzende Menge machte und spürte immer noch Blicke auf sich.

Als sie die Tanzfläche überquert hatte, begab sie sich in die Richtung der Flügeltüren, schritt hindurch und ging durch das Eingangsportal auf die Ländereien hinaus.

Severus beobachtete sie die ganze Zeit, wunderte sich über ihren Abgang und machte sich sofort auf die Verfolgung von Hermine.

Es war nicht gerade einfach, wenn man den Ignorierzauber auf sich hatte, durch das Gemenge zu gelangen, ohne doch bemerkt zu werden.

Als er durch die Flügeltür in die Eingangshalle gelangte, sah er gerade noch, wie sie durch das Eingangsportal schritt auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts.

Er nahm den Ignorierzauber von sich und folgte ihr hinaus und sah welchen Weg sie einschlug.

Sie ging zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz, den sie während ihrer Schulzeit hatte.

Ihr Weg führte sie hinunter zum schwarzen See.

Als Hermine am See ankam, setzte sie sich an das Ufer und ließ ihren Blick über das Wasser schweifen.

Sie krempelte den linken Ärmel ihrer Strickjacke nach oben, damit ihr linker Unterarm freigelegt wurde und man die feinen Narben erkennen konnte.

Sie strich mit ihrem Zeigefinger über die feinen Linien, die noch von ihrer Folter von Bellatrix Lestrange, im Hause der Malfoys übrig waren.

Damals hatte Bellatrix sie gefoltert, um an Informationen heranzukommen, hatte ihr „_Schlammblut_" in den linken Unterarm geritzt (musste ich aus dem Film übernehmen, da ich finde es war eine tolle Idee – Und ich wusste nicht mehr genau, ob es im Buch auch vorkam ^^) und wollte sie anschließend töten.

Sie verabscheute Bellatrix und war auch froh, dass diese während des Endkampfes getötet wurde, dennoch trug sie diese Narben mit Stolz.

Sie hörte leise gedämpfte Schritte hinter sich, was sie ein wenig erschreckt hatte und dazu brachte, den Ärmel schnellstmöglich wieder hinunter zuziehen.

Die Schritte verstummten einige Meter hinter der Stelle, wo sie nun saß und sie hatte eine Ahnung wer es sein könnte.

„Setze dich zu mir, Severus!", sagte sie einfach und drehte sich nicht einmal um.

Als Severus einige Meter hinter Hermine stehen blieb, beobachtete er sie und sah, wie sie ihre Narben Gedankenverloren nach fuhr.

In ihm stieg eine unheimliche Wut auf, welche sie gegen Bellatrix richtete, da sie daran Schuld war, dass Hermine diese nun ihr Leben lang mit sich tragen musste.

Er wollte am liebsten einfach zu Hermine hingehen und sie in den Arm nehmen.

Als sie plötzlich ihren Ärmel wieder nach unten zog und ihn aus heiterem Himmel aufforderte sich zu ihr zu setzten, wusste er einige Sekunden nicht, wie er reagieren sollte.

„Kommst du nun? Oder hast du etwa Angst vor mir?", hörte er sie sagen und konnte heraushören, dass sie lächelte.

„Ach wohin denken Sie denn, Miss Granger. Ich und Angst? Das sind zwei Dinge die es nie zusammen geben wird und auch noch nie gegeben hatte!", antwortete er und in seiner Stimme schwang Belustigung mit.

Er setzte sich in Bewegung und war mit 3 Schritten an ihrer Seite.

Hermine spürte einen zarten Luftzug, als er sich neben sie setzte und kurz darauf spürte sie seine Körperwärme und konnte seinen Duft einatmen.

„Ich liebe diesen Platz!", sagte Hermine.

„Manchmal frage ich mich, warum ich eigentlich weg gegangen bin. Warum habe ich das Weite gesucht und bin nicht einfach hier geblieben, bei dem was ich kenne und liebe?", stellte sie die Frage an sich selbst.

„Ich glaube, dass es manchmal wichtig ist, alles abzubrechen und neue Wege zu gehen und neue Eindrücke zu sammeln, als an Altbekanntes zu halten!", gab Severus ihr die Antwort.

Das erste Mal seit 7 Jahren blickte sie ihm direkt ins Gesicht und in ihren Augen sammelten sich die Tränen.

„Da hast Du Recht! Aber ich habe alle die ich liebte und die mich liebten bzw. lieben, hinter mir gelassen. Ich habe mich versteckt vor allem und ich weiß es immer noch nicht, warum ich das genau getan habe!", sagte sie und eine Träne löste sich aus ihren Augen.

„Das wirst du schon noch herausfinden, Hermine! Doch du solltest daran denken, was du damals alles getan hast und darauf stolz sein. Du hast an vorderster Front geholfen Voldemort zu stürzen und du hast mir das Leben gerettet, obwohl ich dich Jahre lang missachtet habe! Du hast mich gerettet, obwohl ich so bin, wie ich eben einmal bin!", sagte er und blickte ihr direkt in die schönen Augen.

„Genau aus diesem Grunde habe ich dir das Leben gerettet, Severus. Weil du eben bist, wie du bist und das ist auch gut so!", antwortete sie ihm mit leiser Stimme und er war erstaunt über diese Worte.

_Was mein sie damit? Warum hat sie mich gerettet? Kann es etwa sein, dass sie mich mag?_ fragte er sich , da er ihre Worte nicht ganz deuten konnte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so … mh … so durcheinander bin. Es ist alles zu viel, um nur in einen Tag gepackt zu werden. Ich konnte mich noch nicht richtig ordnen!", hörte er sie sagen.

„Es muss dir nicht leid tun!", war das einzige was er erwidern konnte.

„Du bist ein guter Mensch, Severus! Und das weiß ich aber nicht erst seit der Krieg vorbei ist, sondern schon seit einige Zeit vorher!", sagte sie, schlug sich ihre Hände vor das Gesicht und nun kullerten die Tränen über ihre Wangen und Hände.

Severus starrte die junge Frau vor ihm an und glaubte nun schon wieder, dass seine Ohren ihm einen Streich spielten, doch als er in ihr Gesicht sah und die Tränen sah, wusste er, dass diese Worte real waren.

Er lenkte seinen Blick zu ihren Augen, welche zwischen den Fingern hindurch zu erkennen waren und erblickte dort eine tiefe Zuneigung ihm gegenüber darin.

Sein Körper reagierte sofort und er beugte sich sich nach vorne und befreite Hermines Gesicht von ihren Händen.

Als er dies geschafft hatte, nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und streifte ihre Lippen ganz zart mit seinen.

Sie schmeckte salzig, von den Tränen die sich auf dem Weg nach unten, auf ihren Lippen ausgeruht hatten.

Kurze Zeit später löste er sich von ihr und blickte Hermine in die Augen.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich seit 7 Jahren nur noch an dich denken kann? Besonders an dein Lächeln!", fragte er sie.

Sie war erstaunt wegen dieser „Offenbarung" und konnte kein Wort dazu sagen.

„Es ist das letzte an was ich mich noch erinnern konnte, ehe ich in Ohnmacht fiel. Dein Gesicht und dein Lächeln, sowie deine leisen Worte, die du mir in der heulenden Hütte zugeflüstert hast!", sagte er und Hermine musste schlucken.

„Ich dachte du wärst tot, doch dann spürte ich einen schwachen Puls. Ich war so erleichtert und so glücklich in diesem Moment. Dennoch wusste ich, dass ich dir nicht alleine helfen konnte, darum schickte ich einen Patronus ins St. Mungo, ehe ich mich wieder hinaus in den Krieg und in die Ungewissheit begab!", sagte sie mit tränen schwerer Stimme.

Severus legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und begann sie dort sanft zu streicheln.

„Ich verdanke dir mein Leben! Leider muss ich dir gestehen, dass ich im ersten Moment sehr unzufrieden damit war und mir oft gewünscht habe, ich wäre einfach gestorben. Doch je öfter ich in meinen Träumen dein Gesicht sah, wurde ich mir bewusst, dass ich diese zweite Chance nutzen sollte.", sagte er mit fester Stimme.

Hermine musste bei diesen Worten hart schlucken und schaut ihm dann direkt in die Augen, ehe sie sich zu ihm hinüber beugte und ihre Lippen auf seine legte.

Er verstand sofort und begann sie in einen langen Kuss an sich zu ziehen, welcher von beiden sehr genossen wurde, bis sie durch ein Räuspern unterbrochen wurden.

**Kapitel 5 – Bekenntnisse**

„Ich will ja nich störn, aber man vermisst euch zwei schon auf dem Fest!", kam es von Hagrid, der ein Lächeln im Gesicht hatte.

Severus war als erster wieder in der Lage, seine Gedanken in rationale Bahnen zu lenken und stand auf, ehe er ihr die Hand bot.

„Danke Hagrid, wir werden gleich ins Schloss kommen!", sagte sie an Hagrid gewandt.

Der Halbriese drehte sich um, machte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss und Hermine beschlich das leise Gefühl, dass er etwas vor sich hinmurmelte, dass sich verdächtig nach: „Wird ja auch endlich Zeit mit den beiden!", anhörte.

„Wir sollten uns nun auch auf den Weg machen, oder meinst du etwa nicht?", fragte sie Severus.

„Ich würde lieber hier draußen bleiben, dennoch finde ich, dass du Recht hast!", antwortete er ihr.

Er bot ihr seine Hand an, welche sie auch sofort ergriff.

Beide machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

Als sie vor dem Schlossportal ankamen, hielt Severus sie zurück, zog sie näher an sich heran und küsste sie leidenschaftlich auf den Mund.

„Was ist das hier zwischen und Severus?", fragte sie gegen seine Lippen.

„Ich glaube, wir können dies als eine Beziehung bezeichnen, oder was meinst du, Hermine?", antwortete ihr und küsste sie abermals.

„Mir wäre diese Bezeichnung äußerst angenehm!", sagte sie während einer kurzen Verschnaufpause, ehe sie sich noch einmal küssten.

„Wollen wir noch warten, ehe wir es öffentlich machen, dass wir nun eine Beziehung führen?", fragte sie ihn ein wenig außer Atem, nachdem der Kuss beendet war.

„Ich glaube das wir uns um diese Angelegenheit keine Gedanken machen müssen, Hermine, da Hagrid davon weiß. Und wenn er davon weiß, dann wissen es wohl schon längst alle anderen in der Großen Halle!", antwortete Severus und schien darüber nicht gerade unglücklich zu sein, was Hermine ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

Er ergriff ihre Hand und ging mit ihr gemeinsam durch die Eingangshalle auf die Flügeltür zu, welche zur Großen Halle führte.

Als sie vor der Tür standen, hielt Severus sie erneut zurück und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen, ehe er fragte: „Bist du bereit, um in die Höhle des Löwen zu treten?"

„Wenn du mich beschützt, dann bin ich es allemal!", antwortete sie grinsend und zog ihn mit sich in die Halle.

Als sie eintraten, waren alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet und man erkannte Neugierde in jedem Augenpaar.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Severus sehen, dass Minerva in ihre Richtung lächelte und das selbst Potter und Weasley ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatten.

Hermine drückte seine Hand, was seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie lenkte.

„Was ist los?", fragte er sie leise.

„Ich würde gerne mit dir tanzen!", antwortete sie schlicht und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, welches es für ihn unmöglich machte, ihre Bitte abzuschlagen.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und sagte: „Liebste Hermine, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und mit mir tanzen?"

Hermine grinste und nickte ihm zu.

Sie gingen gemeinsam auf die Tanzfläche und begannen im Rhythmus des Liedes zu tanzen.

„Du tanzt ja richtig gut. Warum hast du all die Jahre vorher nicht getanzt? Denn ich habe dich zu meiner Schulzeit nie tanzen sehen!", fragte sie ihn, während sie sich an ihn schmiegte.

„Weil ich nicht gerne vor so einem großen Publikum tanze, aber für dich mache ich da eine Übrigen, hätte es mir mein Image versaut, als du hier noch Schülerin warst. Wäre ich dann noch der düstere Mann aus dem Kerker für dich gewesen?", sagte er und Hermine verstand, was er meinte.

Nach einer Weile blickte er in die Augen und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Hermine, darf ich dich küssen?"

Hermine überlegte nicht lange, sondern löste ihre Hände von seinen Schultern, umfasste damit sein Gesicht und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen.

Severus erwiderte den Kuss und bat mit seiner Zunge um Einlass, welchen sie ihn sofort gewährte.

Die Blicke der anderen bemerkten die beiden gar nicht mehr, da sie so tief in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt waren.

Sie lösten sich erst wieder voneinander als sie von einem anderen, tanzenden Paar angestoßen wurden.

Beide hatten ein Grinsen auf den Lippen und verließen die Tanzfläche, um sich gemeinsam an einen der Tische zu setzen.

„Möchtest du etwas zu trinken haben?", wollte Severus von ihr wissen.

Sie nickte als Antwort und er machte sich daraufhin auf den Weg an die Bar, wo er auf Draco traf.

„Na Onkel, es scheint wohl endlich zwischen euch gefunkt zu haben!", sagte dieser.

Severus bereute es, dass er Draco jemals von seinen Gefühlen und Gedanken die sich um Hermine drehten, anvertraut zu haben.

„Ja Draco, es hat gefunkt!", sagte er schlicht, befüllte zwei Gläser mit Punsch und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu Hermine.

Als der Tisch in Sicht kam, sah er Potter und Weasley bei ihr sitzen und in seine Richtung blicken.

_**Kurz zuvor, am Tisch**_

Hermine blickte Severus hinterher, bis sich zwei Personen links und rechts neben sie setzten, welche sich als Ron und Harry entpuppten.

„Na Mine, du und Snape?", fragte Ron.

Sie nickte einfach nur und sagte dann: „Jungs es tut mir ...", weiter kam sie nicht.

„Ist schon gut, Mine! Wir reden heute Abend nicht über die letzten Jahre, dass machen wir dann, wenn es ruhiger ist. Genießen wir einfach die Zeit heute Abend und ganz besonders die Zeit des „Verliebt-sein", sagte Harry grinsend.

„Da kommt Snape wieder!", sagte Ron, woraufhin alle drei in die Richtung starrten, aus der Severus auf sie zukam.

**Epilog**

Severus trat an den Tisch heran und überreichte Hermine ein Glas mit Punsch, ehe er sich ihr gegenüber auf den Stuhl setzte.

„Vielen Dank!", bedankte sich Hermine bei ihm und nahm trank einen Schluck.

„Guten Abend Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley. Ich hoffe Ihnen geht es gut und sie genießen diesen Abend?", fragte Severus an Harry und Ron gewandt

Die beiden blickten sich an, ehe Harry zögerlich antwortete: „Ja das tun wir, Professor Snape!"

„Ich glaube, wir können zum ''Du'' übergehen, Mr. Potter. Und bei Ihnen Mr. Weasley, wäre es mir auch sehr recht, da wir nun öfter aufeinander treffen werden und es nicht sehr förderlich ist, sich zu siezen!", sagte Severus mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, „Nennen sie mich einfach Severus und ich werde ab jetzt nur noch Harry und Ronald zu Ihnen sagen!"

Hermine wurde bei dieser Geste warm ums Herz, da Severus ihre Freunde akzeptierte.

„Okay Sev … Severus!", sagte Harry noch ein wenig zaghaft.

„So nun da ihr Jungs das geklärt habt, wäre ich einem von euch sehr dankbar, wenn er mich nun zu einem weiteren Tanz auffordern würde!", sagte Hermine in die Runde und wurde von allen dreien ein wenig verwundert angeschaut.

„Ich würde sehr gerne mit dir den nächsten Tanz tanzen, wenn Severus nichts dagegen hat!?", sagte Harry und blickte fragend zu Severus, welcher als Antwort nur nickte.

Harry stand auf und stellte sich vor Hermine, verbeugte sich und sagte: „Liebste Hermine, erweist du mir die Ehre, mit meiner allerbesten Freundin die es auf der Welt gibt den nächsten Tanz zu bestreiten?"

Hermine musste lachen, stand aber sofort auf und legte ihre Hand in die von Harry, welche er ihr angeboten hatte.

Sie gingen gemeinsam auf die Tanzfläche und stellten sich in Position, ehe das neue Lied zu spielen begann.

Als das Lied dann begann, starteten sie sofort mit dem tanzen.

„Ich glaube du tust ihm sehr gut!", sagte Harry nach einer Weile, in der sie ohne etwas zu sagen, getanzt haben.

Ehe Hermine etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr Harry fort: „Er lächelt! Und er schaut dich auch die ganze Zeit an! Er wirkt auch anders, seitdem du wieder da bist!"

Hermine wurde verlegen und sagte: „Er tut mir sehr gut, auch wenn ich ihn erst ab heute an meiner Seite weiß. Ich bereue nicht, was ich getan habe, da ich diese Auszeit einfach brauchte. Dennoch bereue ich es, dass ich nicht schon eher wieder zurück gekommen bin, denn dann wären wir beide nicht so lange unglücklich gewesen."

Die beiden tanzten schweigend weiter, bis sich eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter legte und diese somit den Tanz unterbrach.

„Hermine, ich glaube du hast für heute genug getanzt! Wollen wir uns ein wenig aus dem Trubel zurückziehen?", vernahm sie die samtweiche Stimme von Severus an ihrem Ohr.

Hermine nahm die Hände von Harry, drehte sich zu Severus um und sagt: „Ich glaube du hast recht, denn meine Füße schmerzen schon ein wenig!"

Severus deutete dies als Zeichen, ging sanft in die Knie und hob Hermine hoch, welche sich natürlich dagegen wehren wollte.

„Lass mich doch runter, ich kann alleine laufen. Ich bin dir doch zu schwer!", rief sie ihm entgegen, doch er hatte ein Lächeln im Gesicht und lief mit ihr auf seinen Armen zur Flügeltür, welche wie von Geisterhand aufschwang.

Als sie nun in der Eingangshalle waren, ließ er sie hinunter und blickte sie lange und intensiv an, ehe er sprach: „Ich weiß das diese Frage sehr klischeehaft ist, aber dennoch möchte ich dich fragen, ob wir zu mir oder zu dir gehen werden?"

Hermine sah das diabolische Grinsen in seinem Gesicht und antwortete ihm lächelnd: „Solange ich bei dir sein darf, ist es mir egal wo wir sind!"

Severus zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie, bis sie beide nach Luft ringend aufhören mussten.

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie sanft hinter sich her in Richtung der Kerker.

Als sie vor seiner Wohnungstür stehen blieben, drehte er sich zu ihr um und sagte: „Ich werde dir nun das Passwort zu meinen privaten Räumen nennen, damit du jederzeit hinein gelangen kannst. Dieses Passwort wurde seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr geändert und ich hoffe es wird dir gefallen!"

Hermine blickte ihn mit immer verwirrter Miene an.

„Das Lächeln der Löwin", murmelte Severus und die Tür schwang auf.

Als Severus eintrat, bemerkte er, dass Hermine immer noch im Kerkergang stand und sich nicht rührte.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um, sah die Tränen in ihren Augen und ehe er etwas sagen konnte, wurde er auch schon in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gezogen.

„Severus Snape, ich liebe dich!", sagte Hermine, als sie den Kuss kurz unterbrach.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Hermine Jean Granger! Ich liebe dich von ganzen Herzen!", erwiderte er.

Das letzte was man nun hörte, war der Knall einer zufallenden Tür, deren Geräusch an den Kerkerwänden widerhallte.

**Das war es nun, das Ende meiner kleinen aber feinen Geschichte =)**

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!?**

Review nicht vergessen xD


End file.
